La vida en la Academia Alius
by Valeria-chan-26
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida de los 'extraterrestres?¿que hacían cuando no jugaban al futbol? En esta historia se contara como se formo la academia Alius y lo que sucedía cuando no luchaban contra el Raimon. Mal summary TT.TT -SE ACEPTAN OC'S-


Hola , este es mi primer fic desde que me abri la cuenta y eso que la cuenta me la abri como hace dos meses ^^U

bueno esto es una idea que me surgio hace tiempo , pero quien la desarrollo al completo fue viole-chan, asique muchas gracias Violetta.

Necesitare oc's asique abajo dejare la ficha por si quereis entrar al fic.

Os voy a contar de que trata mi idea y si os gusta la continuo :)

NOTAS:

-Los nombres los e colocado en la versión europea .

-He creado un equipo llamado Galia, que es capitaneado por Ara ( oc )

-En mi fic Aiden/Atsuya esta vivo y pertenece a la academia.( no me gusto nada que lo mataran -3- )

-En mi historia la Academia Alius es como un internado.

-Los cursos van d de Es de bachillerato.

* * *

-Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5, si fuera mío Aiden seguiría vivo y Mark o estaría casado con Nelly-

* * *

Capitulo 0 : Idea.

Me llamo Keyla Fox y estudio en la Academia Alius, actualmente tengo 18 años y voy a 2º de bachillerato , tengo un novio fabuloso y mi vida no podía ir mejor.

En la academia solían apodarme Lynx aunque eso era cuando jugaba al futbol y intentábamos acabar con el Raimon...un gran equipo , lleno de buenas personas que nos enseñaron el verdadero futbol.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando conocí a los chicos y chicas que mas tarde pasarían a ser de la academia...

**13 años antes...**

Mis padres acababan de morir, me había quedado huérfana ya que no tenia mas familia . El orfanato estaba lleno de niños , acababa de bajar del coche y traía mis ojos empapados en lagrimas. Al entrar llevaron mis cosas a un cuarto y a mi me sacaron a un patio.

-Hola Lina te traigo a una nueva nena-hablo el hombre que me había traído al orfanato.

-ohh que nena mas linda-dijo la joven de cabello largo y negro , sus ojos azules mostraban cariño y confianza y su piel era blanca- me llamo Aquilina Schiller ¿y tu?-me dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

-no seas tímida-me dijo el hombre.

-me llamo K-Keyla-dije mientras notaba como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-que nombre tan lindo ¿ cuantos años tienes ?-

-cinco-

- ¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta y te voy presentando a los demás niños?-me dijo mientras me tendia una mano , la acepte y comenzamos a caminar.

Cada niño o niña que pasaba me decía su nombre al cabo de un rato llego un chico de unos 15 años a solicitando la ayuda de Aquilina...

-mmm espera un momento-le dijo al chico-¡Jordan!-dijo y un niño de cabellos verdes, ojos negros y piel bronceada apareció entre unos arbustos.

-¿que hacías ahí escondido?-le pregunto divertidamente.

-es que estaba jugando a camuflarme -dijo el niño sonriendo.

-jajaja...mira Jordan ella se llama Keyla y es una niña nueva-

-mucho gusto yo me llamo Jordan Greenway-dijo sonriendo- ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos-me cogió de la mano, tiro de ella y salió corriendo. Me llevo dentro del orfanato, subimos las escaleras y entramos a una habitación muy grande donde había muchos niños pintando en mesas de distintos colores . Me llevo a una mesa donde había un grupo de cuatros niños...

-¡eso es mío violenta!-dijo un niño pelirrojo de ojos ámbares con un extraño peinado que me recordó a un tulipán, el niño le acababa de quitar un lápiz rojo a una niña.

-¡¿ tuyo?! no veo tu nombre en el Claude-le dijo la niña mientras le quitaba el lápiz de nuevo, la niña tenia el cabello recogido en dos coletas que caían por sus hombros , era rubia y las puntas de su pelo era de color negro, tenia un pequeño flequillo que le tapaba la frente y parte del ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran muy raros tenia uno azul grisáceo y el otro verde, tenia la piel muy palida y sus labios eran rojos.

-pues si lo pone-le quito el lápiz de nuevo y con un rotulador intento poner su nombre-ves-le señalo-C de Claude B de Beacons-

-¿asi?-la niña le quito el lápiz y cogio el rotulador y puso otra inicial- y T de tonto-le dijo tirándole el lápiz a la cabeza al niño. Este hizo un puchero mientras se tocaba la mejilla derecha.

-no se peleen -dijo un niño de cabello rojo , ojos jades y piel tan pálida o incluso mas que la de la niña-Violeta no debiste tirarle ese lápiz a Claude y tu Claude no debiste arrebatarle el lápiz a Violeta-

-vamos discúlpense-dijo esta vez otra niña que también era rubia, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color añil , su piel era blanca y les sonreía de manera dulce.

-lo siento Violeta-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la otra niña.

-yo también lo siento-dijo ella mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla-¿te lastime?-

-no es nada-le dijo este sonriendo.

-bien ahora que ya hicieron las paces, voy a presentarles a Keyla-dijo Jordan-chicos ella es Keyla y es nueva-

-un gusto mi nombre es Xavier Foster-dijo el pelirrojo que había echo que esos dos niños a disculparse.

-yo soy Jessie Greevery-dijo la rubia de ojos añiles.

-Yo soy el gran Claude Beacons-dijo el otro pelirrojo.

-si sobre todo gran...-susurro la niña mirándole con cara de poker-Yo soy Violeta Montenegro-dijo la rubia de ojos raros.

-mucho gusto-dije

-¿quieres pintar con nosotros?-me pregunto Xavier, yo sonreí y me senté junto a Jessie. Estubimos toda la tarde pintando y hablando y sobre todo riendo, llego la hora de la cena y se monto la troya cuando Claude le dijo a un chico albino que no gastara toda la mermelada.

-¡oye pelo de princesa te estoy hablando !-le dijo Claude al chico que durante toda la cena había estado callado y que aun seguía callado ignorando por completo a Claude.

-¡¿eres sordo?!-le grito Claude.

-¿eres tonto?-hablo por fin el niño de pelo blanco, Claude le fulmino con la mirada cogió un cacho de pan y se lo tiro al otro niño. Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse comida hasta que llego Aquilina.

-¡Claude! ¡Bryce! ¡¿se puede saber que hacéis ?!-grito mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Recuerdo que les envió a dormir sin cenar aquella noche, también recuerdo que aquella semana fue muy divertida . Claude y Xavier me enseñaron a jugar al futbol, Jessie me enseño a conectar pases y Violeta...bueno ella se hizo muy amiga de Bryce y ambos me enseñaron a ser frívolos con la gente.

**Tiempo actual...**

-Hola preciosa-me hablo una voz al oído , me gire y vi a mi amado.

-Hola guapo-le dije muy divertidamente mientras giñaba un ojo.

-¿por que tan pensativa? pensé que me ibas a hacer una llave de kung fu como sueles hacer siempre-

-recordaba viejos tiempos...¿recuerdas cuando crearon la academia?-

-si...que buenos tiempos-

**5 años antes...**

Todo comenzó cuando el nos llevo a un nuevo lugar, era muy grande tenia 6 residencias para los seis equipos, un edificio donde se impartían las clases , un gimnasio con piscina climatizada y un gran campo de futbol.

Nos dijo que ese lugar seria nuestro hogar , nos dio los uniformes y nos dijo cual era nuestra residencia.

Los uniformes eran de los mas singulares, el de las chicas consistía en una falda del color de su equipo con tirantes , una camisa blanca con corbata era también del color de su equipo, una chaqueta con el escudo de la academia de igual color a la falda y corbata, los zapatos podían ser botas con algo de tacón o los simples zapatos de siempre.

El de los chicos era , el pantalón podía ser vaquero o uno de pana con el color de su equipo, una camisa blanca y una corbata y chaqueta con el escudo de la academia con el color de su equipo, los zapatos podían ser zapatillas o los que siempre usan en los colegios.

Las residencias están colocadas de la siguiente manera: la del Génesis , Prominence y Tormenta de Géminis estaban en el lado oeste y las del Diamond, Galia y Épsilon se encontraban al este .

El instituto y el gimnasio estaban al este estaban nada mas pasar la fuente de la entrada se caminaba un poco y ahí se encontraba.

Cuando estuvimos instalados solo faltaba ir a jugar los partidos donde demostraríamos de lo que valíamos...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí , la idea es contar lo que pasaba en la academia cuando no estaban intentado derrotar al Raimon o retando a otros institutos. También quiero contar lo que paso después de la academia alius y contar como era el dia a dia en la academia.

bueno aquí os dejo la ficha...

NOMBRE Y APELLIDOS:

NOMBRE ALIENIGENA:

EDAD: (14 O 15)

APARIENCIA NORMAL:

APARIENCIA ALIENIGENA:

PERSONALIDAD: ( por favor si cuando esta en su forma alienígena se comporta de distinta manera por favor descríbemelo )

PAREJA:( menos Bryce(suzuno) Claude(nagumo)Xavier(hiroto)Aiden(atsuya) )

EQUIPO: ( pues están los originales y el que cree )

POSICION: ( virien porfavor no me pongan todos delanteros o todos defensas si me entienden )

DORSAL:

ELEMENTO:

TECNICAS: ( si las explicas mejor)

HISTORIA: ( aquí me podrian contar como llego al orfanato y como se hizo parte del equipo que escojan)

ROPA NORMAL:

ROPA DE DORMIR:

bueno eso es todo espero que os guste mi fic y que queráis participar

chaoooo


End file.
